


Feelings For H2O Delirious

by NaturalSinner



Series: YouTuber's With Secrets [2]
Category: H2O Delirious - Fandom, VanossGaming - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Party, Denial of Feelings, Evan Needs a Hug, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I mean seriously very slow, I'm Bad At Titles, Jonathan Needs a Hug, Love Confession, M/M, Okay There Might Be Some Sexy Scenes, and tags, sloooow build, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturalSinner/pseuds/NaturalSinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supportive friends --and one secret lover-- are one of the most important things in a world. Delirious does not know that. . .</p><p>But then he finds out, he has no idea how lucky he is to have them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. True Friends Care About You

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with H2OVanoss fanfiction is a pure bliss. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. (:

****It was a late December evening. Evan slumped down on his chair and yawned. Since today was pretty tiring day, he was feeling a little sleepy.

He turned on his computer, controllers, Xbox and other things he needed for today’s gaming session. He was almost ready to play. There were some things he needed to do first: like order a pizza --since he was hungry-- and change clothes into something comfortable.

Evan could not wait to play games already. Time always flew by then Evan and his friends played together, till morning or night. It was always funny-- (Especially with Delirious, because sometimes he sang stupid songs or talked nonsense, which of course was funny.)  

However, Delirious did not join game session a few times, making Evan --and others-- worried. He was one of the active players, so it was weird to see him offline so often. (Something must have happened. . .)

Evan checked if his friends were online, sadly, but not yet --not all of them at least-- which of course meant waiting.

He looked out the window. (Since holiday is approaching, I need to prepare some funny videos.) He stretched. (Maybe, I should visit my family this Christmas?) 

Evan was ready to get up and order some pizza. However, someone called, interrupting his plan. It was-- (Felix? PewDiePie?) Evan stared at the computer screen, not sure if he should answer the call. He sighed and hesitantly answered it anyway. “Hello? PewDiePie?” Evan asked.

“Hey Vanoss!” Felix screamed. “How you doin’?” He sounded. . . (Excited.)

“. . .Not bad, I guess?” He scoffed. Even never had a chance to talk with Felix before so it was kind of weird. He knew little about him; that he was the most popular on the YouTube --of course-- and. . . (That’s it.) Evan never played video games together with him, so he could not tell much about Pewds. Even scratched his head, not sure what to say. “Soo. . . what do you want to talk about?”

Felix sighed. “There is no point in avoiding a topic --or delaying it as best as I can, so here--“ All of a sudden Felix sounded serious. “How about you come to my Christmas party at December 22nd?” Evan blinked a few times in surprise. “I know it sounds stupid--“Felix continued. “--but I want to meet you and I’m only free during Christmas.” He said hesitantly. “What do you think . . ?”

Evan hummed not sure what to say. (A person I never met wants to meet up and more than that, he wants to take my Christmas vacation away. It sounded stupid and so on, but. . .) He wondered. (But maybe. . ?) Evan slightly tilted his head.  “After Christmas I agreed with my friends to visit my other friend in Ireland.” He sighed frustrated. “I doubt you want more people in your party, if we agree to meet up during Christmas. . . at your house.”

“No actually that’s no problem at all. I’m inviting the people I know or want to meet.” Felix beamed. “It will actually be awesome if you could bring your friends here.”

“Hmm. . . I will need some time to think about it." Felix agreed. Evan nodded a few times. (It actually sounded not bad. Meeting other YouTubers would be cool too.) He cleared his throat and said. “I will talk with my friends and call you in a few days.”

“Awesome. Good luck.” Felix sounded focused, so Evan quited the call. (Now then. . .)

\----  

After 2 hours. . .

Evan decided it was time to call his friends. (They had enough time to get ready.) He rolled his eyes and clicked a few times on a computer. After few rings, someone answered his call. “Sup Moo. Are you ready to be occupied today?”

“Hell yeah!” Evan was glad to hear Moo’s voice. It always made him happy.  

“Where are the other guys?” Evan quirked his eyebrow. (We were already supposed to play, so where the hell--)

Moo interrupted his thoughts. “Well, Nogla will be back in a few minutes, so I suggested waiting for him before we start to play. Tyler, will join a little later. Something came up, but he would not say what and--” Moo took a deep breath and continued. “Delirious will not join . . . again. Mini--" 

(Of course he won’t.) Evan rolled his eyes --not listening what Moo was talking about--, feeling all of a sudden angry. (That idiot is always busy. What is he up to exactly?) Evan folded his arms. “Moron. Why keep promises if you cannot keep ‘em?” Evan muttered quietly and leaned back in his chair. “Fu--“

“Sooo. . . we have time to talk.” Moo cut off his sentence before he could finish.

“About. . ?” Evan asked.

“You.” Apparently, Moo heard what Evan was talking about and decided to interrogate him --in Even’s opinion-- a little. (Next time, I need to keep my mouth shut.)

“Evan. . .” Moo started. “Lately you seem to be distracted, not paying attention to what others say and while playing games you just stay quiet. . . “ Moo spoke slowly. “I mean, I’m getting a little worried about you. Are you okay?”

Evan combed his messy hair, thinking what he should say. “Yeah?” Evan tried to lie, but clearly Moo could see thru his bullshit.

“Yeah, right. Better luck next time buddy. Now tell me. . .” Evan’s interest was piqued. “Does it have something to do with Delirious?”

(Actually, it does.) Evan was tapping his finger on the table, trying to come up with something. . . anything to help him out of this situation. He stayed silent. Evan did not want to talk about it, but Moo was persistent and he knew he will eventually give up to his friend worries.

“Just tell me what’s wrong.” Evan heard concern in his friends voice. “Please?” (Ugh. . .)  

“For crying out load. . . Fine!” He sighed frustrated. “Yes, it has something to do with Delirious.” Evan scratched his neck and continued. “Just think about it; _**Jonathan**_ clearly does not want to play video games with us anymore. I mean, he’s ether most of the time away or. . . or plays with Cartoonz. What about us?” Evan furrowed his eyebrows, rethinking what he just said.

“Well. . .” Evan heard Moo tapping away something on his computer. “Cartoonz is his best friend, so of course he will spend much more time with him than us. . .”

Evan folded his arms. (Of course Moo will use this excuse; real life friends are more important than internet friends.) He looked down not sure what to say.

“Listen,--” Evan tilted his head, looking at a computer. “I heard Delirious has some kind of problem and--. . .”

“What problem?!” Evan jumped out from his chair, eyes wide.

“Cartoonz said that Delirious has a hard time to deal with something. . .” Moo stopped typing. “He would not say much, but it’s clear as day that Delirious does not want to trouble us with his problems.” 

(What the fu--?) Evan sat back on a chair. (So, if he does not want to trouble us. . . me. Who am I to him?) He rubbed his eyes. (Not a frie--)

“If it’s bothering--” Moo interrupted his thoughts. “you should just call him. I tried, but he won’t answer. . . Maybe if it’s you--”

Evan blinked in surprise. (Call him. . ?) “Sure, why the hell not.” He fished out his phone from the pocket ready to call his friend and ask what a hell was wrong with him.

 “Hey, Evan. . ?” Evan looked up again. “I think you’re jealous of Cartoonz.” Evan’s eye’s widened. (Wha--?)

 “Just shut up and let’s start a game.” He rolled his eyes and shoved his phone back in a pocket. (Am I?) Evan shook his head. (Nah. . .) 

Moo giggled. “It’s really nice that you _**care**_ about him.” Moo said wistfully.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Evan quirked his eyebrow.

“Nothing, nothing.” Moo giggled. “So anyway. . .”

\----

A couple days later. . .

After fooling around in GTA V, --with Nogla and Moo-- Evan invited Wildcat and Mini Ladd to join them --in group call-- to decide what they should play next.

Wildcat as always was happy, with some funny jokes up his sleeve. Not surprising since he was Jokester of this group. Mini was as his usual self, funny, but sometimes too quiet. Some of them immediately started talking among each other.

(I’m not jealous, what was Moo talking about?) Evan was thinking about a little talk he had with Moo a couple of days ago. 

Unfortunately, Evan did not have a chance to talk with Delirious, --since his phone was turned off-- so he left a few messages in his phone. . . and skype. So far . . . nothing. Not one little answer, no phone call ether. It was starting to piss Evan off. (. . .Moron. At least turn on your phone. It’s not that fucking hard.)

Others did not have much luck to contact him too.They did not have any idea what was happening to Delirious.

Even heard Wildcat ask. “. . .So Prop Hunt, Dead Realm or let’s continue with GTA V?”

After few minutes Moo hummed and said. “Well. . . let’s continue with GTA V, since there are some glitches I wanted to try.” Nobody said anything. “Hey, Nogla. . .“

Evan stayed quiet, thinking. (Should I try calling him again?) He took his phone, waiting for it to light up. Notify him that he got a new message or call, from Delirious.  Nothing. (Let’s giv--)

“Hey, Evan are you even listening?” Wildcat asked irritation in his voice.

“Yeah?” He lied. . .again. Everyone quiet down.

“Maybe we should--“ Wildcat interrupted Moo. “Evan what the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Ugh. . .nothing. Just spacing out.” He scratched his head, angry with his stupid answer. (I should’ve come up with something better.)

“Do not bullshit me.” Wildcat said angrily.

“Come on guys.” Nogla tried to interrupt. “Do not fight.”

“Fine! It’s about Delirious.” Evan furrowed his eyebrows.

“For crying out loud. . .” He basically felt how Tyler rolled his eyes.

“I’ worried about him.” Evan stated.

“He is a big boy now, he can take care of himself.” Wildcat said sarcastically. Everyone else just stayed quiet. “We should leave him alone to deal with whatever it is his dealing with.” He tried to explain. “It’s not our business to interrupt him.”

“It should be! We are his friends!” Wildcat stayed quiet.

“. . .Okay. . . Evan.” Wildcat said softly. “I’m worried about him and I bet everyone here is too. It’s not like Delirious to act like this, but what should we do? It’s not like we can contact him.”

“. . .” Evan thought a little. (I do not know. . .)

“Call him as many times as we can?” Nogla suggested. It sounded stupid, but it was the only chance to get a hold of him.

“Yeah. . .” Evan agreed as much as he disliked that idea. (. . . Damn it.) Evan‘s shoulders dropped.

“Oh man,” Mini spoke up. “I thought you will get in a fight or something.” He sighed in relief. “I was seriously worried.” Moo agreed to that.

“Alright, enough with  tears and let’s try those glitches Moo mentioned, before we all start talking and writing poetries about how we miss Delirious.” Wildcat said sarcastically earning a few laughs from friends. “Then the time come’s we will figure it out. For now let’s just play some video games.” Everyone --except Evan-- agreed.

\----

After a long gaming session, Evan decided it was enough and said goodbyes too his friends. Tomorrow will be a long day: university, editing a video and of course trying yet again to contact Delirious.

Evan stretched his hands up in the air and sighed. He stood up --rubbing his eyes-- and made his way to bed flopping down. He was ready to fall asleep, but. . .

His phone rang, notifying him about the new message he got. (Who could that be?) Evan rolled his eyes and lazily made his way to the table --where he left it-- and opened.

His eyes widened in surprise. (Delirious. . .) Evan quickly opened the message and read:

_Vanoss, I am sorry for not answering your calls or messages._

_Let’s talk tomorrow._

_-Delirious._

(Well, that’s a progress.) Evan sighed in relief and looked at the message again. (He’s okay. I’m glad.) He smiled softly.


	2. Staying Silent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dead Can Dance - Opium

The next day Evan entered his house, feeling exhausted. Today was a difficult day, projects at university and after that practice with friends. He needed to lie down and rest even for a few minutes, but he was not going to do that. Evan wanted to talk to Delirious all day long and that is what he will do. He flopped down on his chair and started his computer. Not second guessing, he began to call his friend. To Evan’s disappointment Delirious was on, but would not answer his calls.

\----

After dozens of calls, Evan decided to give up and do something productive like order some food, or get ready for tomorrow studies. Since it was a week till Christmas, he had some projects to finish and hand it out to all teachers. He ruffled his short hair and sighed, narrowing his eyebrows.

Not to mention he still, had to talk to his friends and invite them to a party, assuming they were not busy. If it worked out the only thing will be left is to order a plane ticket to PewDiePie’s place. It will be hard since Christmas is coming and most of the people want to spend time with family or friends.

(Man, it keeps getting better and better.) Even though these were small problems, it will take time to organize them neatly and complete these tasks one at the time. Evan also needed to make couple of videos to keep fans happy and probably mention something about vacation, since it was a long time ago he took one.

Not wasting any time, he decided to text Craig and Tyler about upcoming party in PewDiePie’s place, asking if they were not busy and could make some time. Craig was quick to replay with a simple ‘yes’ since he was home alone and his family was already somewhere getting ready to celebrate. Tyler was a little slower with replay, because he had a girlfriend and of course he wanted to spend all his time with her.  However, he replied with ‘why not?’ and decided to buy a ticket right now.

Unfortunately, Daithi, Basically and Moo were busy with their own plans and did not have time to travel far just to celebrate some measly party with guys. Terroriser was angry, saying things like 'why not make Christmas party few days earlier' or 'why not make it after Christmas',but even if PewDiePie decided to change his mind, no girls were allowed, so Brain just refused the idea. Evan laughed at that, but did not tell his friend anything. 

It was good news. Two of five friends decided to travel with him --which indeed made him more than happy--, but the last one, starting with H and ending with S did not seem to be interested in anything. Evan thought about, his mysterious friend with the mask.

He slightly jumped from his seat and stared at the computer screen. The familiar name and picture popped up. His eyes widened in surprise, but after a few seconds he calmed down and smiled softly. It was Delirious. . . (Finally.) Evan took a deep breath and answered a call.

“. . .Hey Vanoss.” Delirious began. Evan immediately noticed that something was wrong. His voice. . . It was not the same. Then they played video games, or just stayed up late chatting about anything they wanted, Delirious was happy and carefree most of the time. His voice was warm and welcoming. . . But now. . . it was sad and lacking something that made Evan smile. Something that made, his heart flutter and. . .He pushed all thoughts and worries away and pondered for a second, what kind of question he could ask his friend. Evan sat up straighter and spoke softly.

“Delirious. How are you?” He gulped and prepared to take things more seriously. Evan had loads of questions to ask, but he did not want to pressure his friend and instead started with question he had in his mind for two weeks. Since hearing Delirious voice, Evan was worried that something was bothering his best friend.

He waited for Delirious to answer and waited. . . waited. . . Evan even thought that his friend have maybe fallen asleep --which was highly unlike-- or left the call, but after few minutes Delirious, decided it was probably long enough and answered question. “I’m. . .” after yet another pause he said. “. . .fine.” Evan sensed how his friends just lied to him, but at this moment he did not care. 

“Hmm. . .” He folded his arms, getting a little angry in a process. Not because, it took two weeks to talk with Delirious --at least for now he was actually okay with that--, but those two words stood out. The mysterious friend was quieter than usual and those long pauses just to say two simple words. . . It worried Evan. Delirious was not 'fine' as he said, actually he was far from 'good', 'fine' or even 'okay'. Delirious was troubled. Something happened and it changed him so much that Evan can barely recognise his friend. Delirious voice got a lot darker too. . .

Evan was determined enough to already ask the questions he had before in his head and decided it was already time to ask. “Are you--“ Delirious interrupted Evan with a question.

“. . .How about you?” The question was cold, like Delirious did not care about his friend at all.  . . .and he didn't. Evan pushed his unwanted feelings away, but answered.

“Good.” It was getting a little awkward, Delirious staying quiet on the other end and Evan not wanting to burden his friend with stupid talks, but he decided it was long enough and pushed to the more important issues at hand. “Where have you been this past couple of weeks?” He said calmly --or so he thought-- only at the end of the question voice breaking a little bit.

“Away. . .” Delirious said coldly. This was too much. . . These short answers started to hurt Evan. He sighed and closed his eyes in pain.

“Am I a bother? Should I call you latter?” He asked, hoping for the answer ‘no’.

“No.” Delirious said slightly louder than before. “. . .I want to talk with you.”

Evan smiled and he sighed in relief. His friend wanted him to be here. “Good.” He sat more comfortably in a chair. “Take your time.”

“. . .Evan.” Evan was surprised to hear his real name and not a nickname. “Something happened to me and it’s bad. . .” Evan's eyes widened and he held his breath waiting for Delirious to continue. However, Delirious took a shaky breath and stayed quiet. (I thought so.) He sighed.

“What happened?” Evan stared at his screen waiting for Delirious answer, but nothing came out. After a few minutes, he decided to ask. “Can’t you tell me?” Nothing. “Delirious we are friends, you can tell me anything.” Silence. “. . .Are we friends?” His heartbeat started to rise.

“We are.” Delirious said firmly. “It’s just. . . hard, you know?” Evan sighed in relief and closed his eyes for a moment. (Man, it scared me.) However, it was getting on his nerves.

“Just tell me and maybe I can help you sort things out.” Evan suggested.

“. . .No. It’s okay.” Evan furrowed his eyebrows.

(No? I thought we are friends.) He blocked his thoughts, before negative ones started to pour thru. “We should share our secrets not keep them locked away.”

“I don’t want to talk for now.”

Evan wanted to ask more, he really did, but he knew better than anyone else that pissing Delirious off will end badly. However, he could not stop saying this. “I thought we are friends and suppose to share our secrets.” He massaged his temple.

 “That’s not. . .” he sighed. “I. . . we are.”

Evan wanted to stop talking, but his feelings got the better of him and he continued to pester his friend. “I mean are we? When was the last time we talked?!” Evan snapped. He didn’t even know he was that mad at Delirious. It has only been a couple of weeks since they last spoke. Why he was getting angry about this?

“. . .” Delirious pauses was getting on his nerves too. Evan wanted to slam his keyboard, throw things around maybe even punch his friend in a face --sadly he could not--, but Delirious spoke. “Evan, we are friends.” He skipped second question, probably forgetting about it or completely ignoring it. Evan was not sure, but he didn't ask. 

“Then why! Why didn’t you try contact us?! Me! You say we are friends, but you sure as hell don’t talk to me whenever I call you!” He yelled at his friend.

“Because I don’t have to tell you every little fucking thing!” Delirious yelled back.

Evan’s gaze dropped from the computer and his shoulder slumped.  “I see. . .” Evan rubbed his eyes and was ready to end the call. To think that Delirious words hurt him so bad, that even tears started to fall was too much. Even so, why would he cry? They were just friends. Nothing more nothing less, but deep inside his heart and mind Evan wanted more from Delirious. . . He wanted something, even Evan himself was not sure what it was, but he wanted that and that was enough. No matter, how hard it will be to get that 'something' he was ready.

“Evan. . .” He tilted his head, hearing familiar name and forgetting he was still talking with Jonathan. “I. . .  it’s my--“ Jonathan took a deep breath, but did not continue to talk. Evan turned to his computer, oh how much he wanted to see Jonathan's face, instead he saw his picture and it teared his insides apart.

(What happened to Jonathan?) He looked at the screen one more time.“You can’t even tell your best friend? You don’t trust me?” At the end of sentence Evan’s voice broke for the second time today.

“That’s not it.” Jonathan said in a hurry. “For now I prefer not to tell you. Just give me time. . .please.” He whispered. 

“Fine. Do whatever you want Jonathan.” Evan rolled his eyes and with that ended the call, not even saying goodbye to his best friend.

Evan leaned back to his chair and scratched his head.  . . .He should probably start to make video, explaining to his fans he will be away for some time. 

\----

After a talk with Jonathan, Evan decided to buy his plane ticket online. Searching took a lot longer than he planed, but he found what he needed and purchased the ticket. Evan searched for his plane at the same site, wanting to know what time it will take off. It wrote that his plane will be in December 21st and depart at 4 in a morning. He stood up from his computer and decided to pack his bag with favorite clothes and things he will need at Pewd's place.

(Since progress is slow with Jonathan, the party sounds amazing right now.) The only problem was if he should take his phone with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a couple of reasons why I did not upload anything these past few months.
> 
> 1\. Excuses, excuses and excuses.  
> 2\. That is all.
> 
> Sin out. :)
> 
> P.S. The reason I use names and not nicknames here is because, I have another fanfiction --with nicknames-- started --but not uploaded-- and it's easier for me to write this way. I'm sorry if it sounds stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. 
> 
> Sin out.


End file.
